


Ella y Él

by SpaceSonic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amor juvenil, F/F, F/M, Hetero, Lésbico, ficción, primer amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSonic/pseuds/SpaceSonic
Summary: Hablaba más con Ella que con Él, pero no me parecía malo, a veces Él decía que estaba celoso y yo entrecerraba los ojos y apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.





	Ella y Él

Yo la conocí a fines de diciembre, de hace muchos años atrás. Hacía mucho calor, como se espera de diciembre, al menos los diciembres que yo conocía.

 

Ella era una buena amiga de una buena amiga mía, y la conocí porque esa buena amiga me lo estaba pidiendo.

 

  * Me parece que me oculta algo, hazte amiga suya y no sé, a ver si te dice cosas que a mí no.



 

Entonces yo, de manera rápida ingresé su mail en la casillita de nuevos contactos de mi nueva versión de Messenger. Y ahí estaba Ella, con un nick en otro idioma y entonces me asuste un poco,  pensé que quizás no debía meterme donde no me llamaban, pero ya lo había hecho. Y a veces cuando me pongo a pensar, creo que me debí arrepentir de hacerlo,  pero aún no me arrepiento… ¿Por qué será?

 

Un día me dijo, que aquel día, hacia un año había dejado de ser virgen, me lo dijo como quién tararea una canción mientras  está cocinando.

 

  * Mira, te lo digo porque tengo ganas, no es nada especial
  * ¿Qué cosa?
  * Pues es que hoy, si hoy en un día como hoy, pero un año atrás… tu sabes dejé que me la metiera.



 

Me quedo dando vueltas, pero no sé porque le di las gracias, era algo intimo a mi parecer, además después de conocerla, así, de la nada, sentía que la quería, entonces me sentí feliz y parece que Ella también.

 

Ella me escribía cartas y yo también, pero yo no se las mandaba. Siempre me decía que era su niña y yo me sentía feliz de serlo, era como sentir el sol de las tardes de primavera, o cuando hace frío en otoño.

 

Después de conocerla, lo conocí a Él. Teníamos la misma edad, pero Él iba un curso por debajo de mí. Era un 24 de enero cuando comenzamos a salir, teníamos 16 años y nos daba vergüenza tomarnos de la mano. Yo lo amaba y a veces, me pasaba noches pensando en que me iba a besar, porque a mi jamás me habían besado.

 

Tenía 17 años y estaba por terminar la escuela. Siempre llegaba tarde a clases y tenía un montón de sueños. Usaba el uniforme de manera desordenada, la falda muy larga y las medias muy arriba, y la blusa muy ajustada. A veces escuchaba como comentaban mi sostén de encaje cuando pasaba, me pintaba las uñas de color negro y pensaba que era una chica muy bonita.

 

Durante un tiempo hablábamos todos los días, hablaba más con Ella que con Él, pero no me parecía malo, a veces Él decía que estaba celoso y yo entrecerraba los ojos y apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro, Él me tomaba la mano y miraba por la ventana. En aquel momento ya teníamos 18 años y aún no habíamos hecho el amor.

 

Un día mientras llovía llego una carta, era una carta de Ella. Siempre le mostraba las cartas a mi familia, las leía desde mi madre hasta mi abuelita, y yo se las leía en voz alta a mi pequeña perrita. Pero esa carta la guardé y aún nadie la ha leído, en esa carta me dedicaba una canción, la misma que yo le había enseñado y también decía que me amaba.

 

Era finales de mayo y Él me decía que amaba a otra, yo le decía que ya no lo quería. Desde ese día hasta diciembre no volví a soñar nada. A veces pensaba en Él y en que era feliz, a veces pensaba en mí y sentía que quizás me lo merecía. Pasaron unos años, ya teníamos 21, nos juntamos para tomar algo, Él se veía triste y Yo también, nos reímos un rato pero al final solo queríamos llorar, Él me pregunto si acaso podíamos volver a amarnos, mientras me tomaba las manos, Yo pensaba en las noches que me pasé en vela por no decirle a nadie que me habían cambiado por alguien más. Ese día ni siquiera quedamos de amigos, Él pensaba que era su culpa, Yo pensaba que tenía miedo de amarlo de nuevo. Ese día me di cuenta que Él había perdido su inocencia y yo todavía seguía siendo virgen. Porque al final nosotros jamás hicimos el amor.

 

Ella siempre decía que me amaba y a veces, Yo sentía que también la amaba a Ella, teníamos una relación casi perfecta, íbamos a tener dos hijos y una linda casa con jardín, Ella saldría a trabajar y yo hornearía pasteles con los niños, y por las tardes mientras los niños durmieran, iríamos de la mano por el centro de la ciudad, ambas con hermosos vestidos. Yo iría de negro, y Ella con estampados de flores, iríamos compartiendo un helado debajo de las luces de la noche y al llegar a casa, dormiríamos abrazadas en una cama muy grande. Eso al menos era lo que sentíamos en ese momento. Ya habían pasado 5 años y yo aún no la conocía en persona.

 

Hace poco hablé con Ella, había pasado mucho tiempo, ya no recibía sus cartas, ya hace tiempo que Yo no pensaba en que pasaba con Ella ni con nadie. Ya tenía 23 años y Ella 22, me contó que amaba a una chica que vive en Austria, pero que esa chica no la amaba a Ella, mientras me lo decía me daban ganas de preguntarle si también quería hijos con Ella y una casa con jardín y si Ella le hornearía pasteles, pero no le decía nada de eso, le mentía diciéndole lo bien que me sentía de que amara a alguien, Ella me decía que me extrañaba que yo era una gran persona y que la inspiraba a seguir adelante, a mí me daban ganas de llorar, pero le comentaba cosas graciosas e incoherentes, le quería decir que la amaba pero no decía nada. Y la última vez que hablamos le dije:

 

  * Tenía ganas de que fuéramos como Sid y Nancy
  * ¿Cómo quiénes?
  * Sid Vicious y Nancy Spungen
  * Pero ellos terminaron mal
  * Pero se amaron como nadie más, además Sid está de cumpleaños el mismo día que Yo y Tú el mismo día que Nancy, eso no es coincidencia y hasta un año de diferencia entre ambos.
  * ¿Tú me matarías como Sid a Nancy?
  * Yo te mataría y luego moriría de pena.
  * Estás loca, por eso te quiero tanto.



 

Yo también te quiero tanto pensaba, pero no escribí nada de eso. Y sí, quería matarla y luego morir de pena, pero aunque pudiera hacerlo, de seguro no lo haría, porque prefería morir de pena ahora a hacerle algo. En eso me recordaba a Él, siempre decían que yo era graciosa y que les daba ánimos de seguir y en que también decía que me amaba.

 

Ahora yo no sé si la amo tanto como antes, pero aún imagino casas con jardín y niños pequeños junto a Ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue escrita en enero de 2013


End file.
